Lace
by SecondAlternateLieutenant
Summary: Korra tries to surprise Mako, but he turns the tables. Smut. Shameless smut.
1. Blue

Lace

It had been nine days.

Nine days since he'd seen the most beautiful woman in the world. Maybe there was a little bit of a bias, but Mako didn't care much about that, he was too anxious to get home to his wife. They'd only been married a few months, but it had been great so far. They were happy together, finally living together, and things were comfortable.

Except when she went on her Avatar business trips and left him for over a week. And she was supposed to have gotten back hours before, but now he was still at work and itching to leave. Second shift wasn't nearly as bad as third, but it was still harder than first. But it was his turn, and he had to deal with that.

Except that Goddamn clock wasn't moving anymore. Groaning in frustration, Mako's head hit his desk and sighed.

"Miss your pretty Avatar?" One of his co-workers teased and Mako just grinned.

"She's back." He sat up and then fell back against the back of his chair. "She's home and I'm here."

"Rough." The other man looked honestly sympathetic. "I'm here."

"You're not as pretty." Mako snorted and looked down at the paperwork he was supposed to be filing. That would have to pass the time until he could actually leave.

It didn't. Time seemed to be crawling by, and he was literally out of his chair and out the door as soon as his shift was officially over, much to the amusement of his co-workers.

It didn't matter though; he was practically running through the streets as he wound through the buildings to get to their apartment. He skipped steps up to their door and nearly fumbled his key a half dozen times before he finally got it to work. Her boots were on their mat and he grinned, looking around the small apartment for her. Not seeing her, he kicked off his boots, threw his jacket haphazardly over a chair and walked into the only other room besides their bathroom.

Korra was asleep, but Mako grinned at how she was lying on their bed. The covers were turned down, but she was on top of them, on her side and almost naked. In fact, she was wearing the skimpiest undergarments he'd ever seen in his life. They were her favorite shade of ice blue, and actually had lace trimming her bottom and breasts. It looked like she'd waited for him, but fell asleep.

It was the cutest damn thing he'd ever seen in his life.

Grinning, he stripped off his shirt and pants, flinging his socks in the direction of the laundry bin, not really caring at the moment if he missed. Knowing how soundly Korra slept, he crawled onto the bed on the side she was on, gently tipping her so she was lying on her back, her head to the side. She'd even tried to do something with her hair; it was completely loose and looked like she'd fluffed it.

This had been an attempt to seduce him. Mako grinned at the thought and gently touched the lace trimming on her underwear. It was a fairly foreign thing to Korra, having grown up where wrappings were still the norm, but she had apparently bought them for him. They were working, but she wasn't awake to notice.

Grinning at his upper hand, Mako traced the lace with his fingers lightly, once and a while ever so slightly brushing her skin once and a while. It was a tiny victory every time she made a little noise in her sleep. It was almost a game to see how long he could touch her until she woke up. He pushed it further by pressing his lips to the middle of her stomach, just above her belly button while his fingers ghosted over her sides. He was straddling her, so his legs were pressed to hers, but that hadn't woken her either.

He increased the kisses to her abdomen and moved up to her chest, kissing whatever skin wasn't covered with an open mouth, tracing his tongue along her skin. Her light moans turned into a groan when his mouth was between her breasts and a hand threaded into his hair. He grinned against her skin and kissed his way up her chest to her neck and finally connected with her mouth.

"Hey." He whispered softly as her blue eyes cracked open.

"Hey." Korra returned with a sleepy smile, her other arm resting comfortably on his shoulder.

"I missed you." Mako smiled but Korra's eyes widened in sudden surprise.

"No!" She frowned. "I wanted to surprise you!" She looked down at her chest at the lingerie.

"You did." Mako grinned. "So I surprised you back." He kissed her mouth gently as she tried to pout at him. Oh Korra's infamous pout. He loved it even when it annoyed him. "I do like this." He traced his fingers over the lace edges of her underwear along her thigh. Reflexively, Korra lifted her leg and he moved between them, arranging himself so he was half under her, half pressing her into their bed. It wasn't much, but the two of them had to make do with what they could afford.

But tangled up in each other, neither cared if their mattress was a little lumpy.

Mako trailed his mouth over the edge of lace on her chest, reaching his hands around her back to pull it open. It took a second to figure out the clasp before he threw it to the floor, relishing the look of her bare chest for only a minute before he trailed kisses on the underside and then up to one of her hardened buds and teased it with his tongue. Korra's back arched under him and her hands gripped his back, her fairly short nails digging into his skin.

He let out a hiss of pain, but Korra only smiled up at him when he frowned at her. Mean. In retaliation he slid his fingers under the fabric and pushed them up into her. Korra gasped loudly at the sudden intrusion, but released that same breath with a moan as he started to pump those fingers in and out of her.

"Oh don't do that." Korra moaned as her back arched. "Come on, Mako." She begged him.

"What did you want?" Mako growled on her neck, removing his hand completely, only annoying her more.

"You." She muttered. "Inside me." Her ice blue eyes met his warm gold ones and he grabbed the waistband of her underwear. "Rip it off." She begged.

"No, I like them." Mako grinned. "I want to see them again."

"You won't if you don't hurry." Korra snarled almost angrily, but she was too limp with sleep and desire to really fight him. It was really annoying when he got the upper hand. She'd been on the road for nine days to the Earth Kingdom for a meeting and then all the way back to Republic City in order to see him again. She'd travelled all day to be able to sleep with him again and he was chuckling at her pain. "If you don't…"

He cut her off by slamming his mouth over hers and pushing into her quickly. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she kissed him back, feeling slightly better that he'd finally complied, but he was still stretching things out and moving slowly. She tightened her legs around his waist and angled her hips to counter him, and he let out a free moan. "Oh that's how it is?"

"Yeah." Korra grinned and lifted her hips.

"If that's what you want." Mako grinned and started to meet her movements with his own. Their pace increased, the nine days they'd been apart were showing with every thrust. Mako pressed his mouth to the breast he hadn't yet kissed and sucked on it to give her that last push into an orgasm, managing his own as hers was receding, riding the waves together until they were both breathing hard. Mako pressed his forehead to hers and smiled at her. "I really missed you."

"I can tell." Korra let out a breathy laugh and looped her arms loosely around his neck. "I missed you." She smiled up at him, shifting when he moved so she was lying in his arms, facing his chest. "But with that welcome, I might have to leave more often."

"Not worth it." Mako grumbled and kissed her hair absently. "But I liked the lace."

"I'll have to buy more." Exhaustion was getting to her as she started to fall asleep in his arms.

Mako smiled against her temple and murmured a small suggestion.

"Something red."


	2. Red

It had taken her several embarrassing shopping trips to find the right set of red lingerie. Republic City underwear fashion was new to Korra, the water tribe wrappings she'd grown up with were more comfortable than the skimpy underwear, but Mako liked them. It showed less of her than her wrappings did, though the wrappings were especially helpful with her top half.

But she'd found the perfect set of lacy, red, underwear that sat low on her hips and bust, showing much more skin and supporting nothing. It was really only useful for Mako to take off, but that was her plan, and that's why she spent more of her money than should be legal on the underwear.

And this time, this time, she was determined to not fall asleep by the time he got home. He'd see her all sexy as she wanted him to on her terms, not passed out on their bed.

So as soon as she was home she drained a cup of tea to keep herself awake before waiting for him to get home. It was late before he came in and she smiled welcomingly at him, but made no move for him. Mako smiled weakly and went for the shower to try and wash away at least some of the stress from his day.

This was her chance.

Korra leapt off the couch as soon as he went into the shower and stripped off her clothes completely, untied her wrappings and pulled on the new set of underwear. It took her a few minutes to untie her hair and brush it out in the back, leaving in the front two ponytails at first. Frowning at their blue color, she pulled them out and ruffled her hair. Now she only had red on that contrasted well with her toffee skin tone. Grinning at her success, Korra stripped the sheets back and threw the pillows away before laying on her side, her head propped up by her hand, legs stretched out diagonally across the bed.

And she waited, listening to him shower before it shut off. It was a few seconds before he came into the room and stopped dead. Korra was fairly impressed with him, the small beads of water on his chest and the towel gripped low on his waist. It took her a second to remember what she had planned. "This is what I had in mind."

"What?" Mako stared at her body, totally unaware of anything but her nearly naked body and the growing pressure low on his own body.

"Remember the blue ones?" Korra was biting back laughter.

"Oh yeah." Mako grinned and slackened his grip on the towel. "You got red."

"I meant to be waiting for you like this." Korra pushed herself to her hands and knees before sitting up only on her knees so they were nearly eye level to each other. "Awake and ready."

"I'm not complaining." Mako stepped forward and used his free hand to rest on her lower back, his mouth moving to hers. Korra pressed her hands to his cheeks and kissed him back with her mouth open.

As soon as her body pressed forward against his, Mako dropped the towel and held her close to him, his mouth moving with hers, not rough, but certainly not tender and gentle. Her hands slid down his face to his sides and then she cupped his bottom in her hands, grinning against his mouth as she did.

"Like that?"

"You're very toned." Korra grinned mischievously.

"That makes two of us." Mako skimmed her sides with his hands. "Red looks good on you." He murmured.

"I bet it looks better on the floor." Korra purred lowly.

"Let's see." Mako reached around and easily unsnapped the brassiere and flung it onto their wood floor. "Yep, I like that." He grinned and latched his mouth on her neck, a hand on each of her breasts. Korra's back arched dangerously close to falling over while he kissed, touched, and caressed her torso. Mako gave her a firm nudge that sent her falling gently back onto the bed before he climbed up with her, trailing his fingers up her legs as he came up to meet her mouth again. "I like the red." Mako admitted in a low voice.

"Good, it was hard to find." Korra sighed out as he touched her. "Took forever to find it. They had mostly pink."

"Pink?" Mako thought for a second. "You're not a 'pink' girl."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Korra frowned at him.

"It means it's too soft for you." Mako tried not to match her impatience. "It means you're a tough, fiery, Avatar. You're good in red. Or blue." He amended. "Your color, but not pink. You're too tough for pink." He murmured against her skin.

"I don't know if I should find that romantic or insulting." Korra wrapped her arms around his neck anyway.

"Romantic, I assure you." Mako grinned and kissed down her sternum, his hands preceding his mouth down to her waist and gripping the underwear with both hands and sliding it down slowly. He had to help her with sliding it off over her bottom, down her long legs and flung it away before pressing his mouth right to the apex between her thighs.

Korra jolted at the sharp surprise of his mouth, but sank lower into the mattress as his mouth moved against her, tasting her entirely. The noises she made didn't seem human and were in no way controlled as he sent shocks of pleasure up her spine. But the horrid man brought her right to the precipice and pulled away, leaving her tense and unfulfilled. "Mako." She groaned his name and reached for him, sitting up to grab him. "You're a jerk, you know that?"

"I know, I know 'jerk-bender'." Mako rolled his eyes while Korra grinned about her favorite insult. Apparently someone had once told her that one and she'd adopted it as her own.

"You're a big jerk-bender." Korra grinned.

"Big, huh?" Mako teased and nipped at her collarbone.

"Funny." Korra's smile slid to a more relaxed expression as he tormented her gently, his fingers ghosting light patterns on her stomach.

"Say it, Avatar." He grinned and nipped at her neck, the sharp pain making her gasp.

"Oh." Korra panted. "I love you, Mako." She smiled when the nips turned to open mouthed kisses that melted her spine into his arms.

"I love you, and I love you in red." Mako grinned and kissed her mouth to stop her from responding, pushing his tongue into her mouth and setting her on fire.

He was done being aroused and waiting and moved between her legs, brining her thighs up to rest on his, grinning at how she was grinning back at him despite their kissing. One touch told him she was definitely ready for him and he pushed in and started moving without waiting for her, just moving, picking up speed with her until she was making some of the loudest noises he'd ever heard from her.

Their neighbors weren't going to be happy, they already gave the couple dirty looks when they came and went. But they were in love, why wouldn't they want to move together and make as much noise together? To hell with them. Grinning at the errant thought, Mako grinned against her neck and tried desperately to hold off from finishing too early, knowing she was close, so close.

Korra shouted out his name just as she hit her peak and fall over the edge, falling through emotions while she was clenched around him. Mako felt himself relax and follow her into the expanse of pleasure, breathing deeply in while his nose was pressed into her hair and smiling at the familiar scent of her.

"I love you." Mako murmured softly as he arranged himself behind her, letting her spoon against his chest.

"I love you." Korra breathed and a grin lit her face. "Liked the red?"

"Loved the red." Mako groaned and kissed the back of her shoulder with a soft chuckle.

"You know," Korra felt extremely smug as she traced a finger along his hand, "There are other colors." She felt him stiffen behind her. "Black and white." She murmured softly and giggle when his mouth pressed onto her shoulder.

"You're killing me." He moaned softly. "You're going to kill me."

"I'll save them." Korra giggled and relaxed in his arms, silently appreciating that she had a husband who adored her and found her sexy and attractive, even when she didn't feel so attractive herself.

A little lace didn't hurt either.


	3. Black and White

It was kind of sickening if you looked at how much of her income went to the small boutique in Republic City. It constantly baffled Korra how tiny scraps of fabric that supposedly made up underwear cost so damn much. But this time it was a special occasion and she definitely needed something new to wear.

Unfortunately she had no idea what. The first time she'd ventured into the shop, the familiar shade of blue had immediately caught her eye and she'd bought it without even trying it on. Then Mako had requested red, so she'd been able to move toward that color on the displays and found one, managed to try it on, flush red in the privacy of the dressing room, and then rushed home. Today, she had no idea at all what to do for such a momentous occasion.

Their first anniversary. She and Mako had been married for a year. A full year they'd lived together as husband and wife and they were doing pretty well. They had their fights and their struggles, but they'd managed to overcome them and live fairly harmoniously. Except she had no idea what to do for him to make up for this afternoon. Sometimes she wished she had a close female friend to talk to or help her. Asami probably would have, except it was slightly awkward to talk about that particular topic.

So Korra wandered through the racks of silks, sheers, and laces while trying not to shudder at the excess of pink. It was almost a rainbow of colors that sucked her in as she wandered toward the back of the store. One look at the leather and handcuffs had her turning away from it toward a more innocent display of all white. Korra had heard that most brides in Republic City wore white at their weddings, she herself had worn a red dress that had white and gold embroidered into the edges and wound in her hair, so maybe, just maybe, Mako would like that.

It took her a few looks around to find the right thing. The blue had been skimpy and lacy, the red had been tight and while it had lace, that was only a little trimming of lace but it was mostly satin. Not that he'd looked long at either before getting them off, but they'd done their primary objective by turning him on. But this was an important day; she wanted to wear something classy. Sexy, romantic but classy, and just revealing enough to show off her body.

It took her a few tries to find just what she was looking for. It was a white, silk nightgown with very thin straps that rested low on her chest and fell only to just below her bottom. There was a lace trim on both the hem and her neckline just to tease, but the small nightgown left her arms and legs bare. And the white looked very good against her toffee colored skin.

This would definitely help him forgive her for having to attend a city council meeting on their anniversary.

Korra bought the silk and stuffed it in her jacket before rushing home, opening the door to the wonderful scent of dinner. Oh he'd made her Southern Water Tribe food. "Hey." She poked her head into the kitchen.

"Hey." He grinned, showing no signs of feeling upset or angry at her for having to leave. He hadn't been thrilled earlier, but he seemed better now. Korra clenched the nightgown in her pocket nervously. "Go well?"

"Eh, been worse." She grinned in response. "That smells amazing."

"Thanks." Mako leaned in for a kiss while his hands were busy. "Happy Anniversary, Love."

"Mm, Happy Anniversary." Korra grinned. "I'll be right back." She promised and slipped into their bedroom, coming back out without her coat, the secret contents stashed in the bathroom, her boots off and gloves stripped. Her clothes tended to slowly fall off when they were home alone together, so leaving it off initially would be best. Even Mako didn't wear much in the privacy of their apartment; he only had on loose pants and a tight black undershirt. Korra latched onto him from behind and pressed her cheek to his shoulder, looking over his shoulder at their dinner. "I'm lucky I have you."

"You'd probably be fed by Pema still." Mako turned and wrapped an arm around her, giving her a kiss to her forehead. "But I'm glad I have you to cook for."

"You'd still be cooking for Bolin." Korra grinned. "He'd eat at Narook's less."

"He can afford to eat there every night now." Mako laughed and scooped the rice into a bowl and handed it to her, having her hold it while he poured the hot broth of thin noodles and otter-seal meat over the rice.

"We could." Korra shrugged and inhaled. "But I'd rather eat your food any day."

"Thanks." Mako grinned at the compliment and served himself before they moved over to the table to eat together. Korra got into the topic of the council meeting she'd just come from and talked the entire meal, mostly because she was nervous about dressing up for him. He was so, good would be as close a word as possible, about it, he did the right husband thing and stared at her wordlessly until he could get if off. "Hmm." Mako pressed his mouth against hers after their dishes were put in the sink, to be cleaned later. "So, one year ago today." He was grinning and rubbing his hands slowly up and down her sides.

"Yeah." Korra grinned. "We had a huge party." She wrapped her arms around his waist as he gently kissed her forehead, then her nose.

"And then we came here." Mako reminded her of their first married night spent in their apartment. "Want to go remember it?"

"Give me a second." Korra laughed at his obvious behavior, but then again she wanted it too. It was their anniversary after all. She rushed into the bathroom and cleaned herself off quickly with a washcloth before ripping out her ponytail holders and brushing her hair over and over until it hung in waves around her head. The nightgown felt smaller than it had in the store, though it looked the same. She looked at herself in the mirror and felt her confidence slip so she quickly shut off the light and slipped back into their bedroom.

While waiting for her, Mako had turned down the sheets and stripped off his shirt and pants, leaving him only in a pair of form fitting black underwear that fit him so closely. Korra had to contain her own groan at the sight of his muscles all showing. The black always looked good on him, so she'd grabbed that when they'd gone shopping a few weeks before. His lighter skin looked good with the black, and hers the white.

"Ready?" She asked softly and he turned slowly and stopped, the grin sliding off his face as he saw her.

"How?" He got the one word out as he stared at her form. "How do you keep surprising me with… those…" He managed the sentence with great difficulty, trailing off as he swallowed.

"I like them." Korra giggled nervously and stepped toward him. "I'm not a 'lacy girl' which makes it fun."

"It's fun for me." Mako reached for her gently, as if he was afraid to touch her. She looked slimmer in the lingerie, she was more feminine than the way he usually saw her in her baggy, water tribe clothes. Then again, he did prefer her naked and sweaty, so that didn't say much. "Are you wearing underwear?" He asked as one hand started to slide up her hip.

Korra lifted herself up onto her feet and put her lips near his ear. "Nope." She popped her 'p' and grinned at how he groaned and grabbed her waist. Instead of letting him throw her on the bed, she rolled with him and they ended up with him on the bottom, her straddling his waist.

Neither really cared that they'd landed like that and their mouths locked together while hands roamed. Mako's slipped right up her hips, pushing up the white night gown so his hands could rest on her hips while kissed her. Korra used on hand to hold herself up while the other pressed against his hard chest, making a noise of contentment as his hands slid up to her waist, the soft silk brushing against both of them. Mako let out a low groan that turned into words. "You're so damn sexy." He leaned up and slid his arms so one was holding her waist under the nightgown and the other slipped lower.

Korra gasped at the sensation he caused before wrapping her arms around his neck. "Like the color?" She was breathless trying to tell him how clever she was.

"Hmm? Yeah." He kissed at her neck and collarbone while his fingers started to slide deeper.

"I'm not a bride anymore, but I figured I should wear white at least once." She nearly lost it at that sentence and gripped him tighter.

"Oh." Mako grinned up at her. "You're supposed to wear white when you're _pure_." He pressed into her and made her moan a little. "Which clearly we've passed."

"We are married." Korra really wanted to say something better but he was making her feel all sorts of things that were shooting up her spine and exploding into her brain. "Do grooms really wear black?" She breathed a little when his fingers slowed, pulling away.

"I guess so." Mako shrugged and pulled at his own black underwear. "I never paid attention." He kissed her mouth and her hands helped him pull at the underwear before her arms lifted up in the air.

The conversation stopped as he lifted the white silk up off of her body and tossed it over the edge of their bed to where his underwear had fallen. She barely had time to react to his mouth and hands moving for her chest, so Korra only had to hold on while he kissed and sucked. "Mako." Korra whined and shifted her bottom against his groin, grinning when his entire body stiffened. She kissed his lips gently and pushed herself up on her knees a little.

Mako wrapped his arms around her waist and just loosely held onto her while she sank down onto him, fitting him inside her despite the look on her face. It quickly changed to pleasure as she started bringing herself up and then back down on him, working her leg muscles to slowly torment the both of them to a peak. Mako's hands were squeezing her hips, but he fought to not leave bruises, again, and to just hold her in place. "Korra." He groaned her name and tilted his head back as he couldn't hold on, the combination of seeing her in so little combined with how attracted he was to her in the first place had sent him over.

She shifted and kept going, nearly there herself, collapsing onto his chest when the waves of pleasure became too much to hold onto and she let them go, breathing hard. Korra felt herself waver between drowsiness and consciousness while on top of him and regained alertness to his fingers tracing patterns in her back.

He was so perfect. Well, he wasn't, but neither was she, so they accepted the other as they were and had a pretty damn good marriage after one year. Sure it was only one, but it was a hurdle passed, a step taken in their lives together. Her eyes hit the silk of her white lingerie and the black of his underwear lying together on the floor. In a lot of ways he was the black to her white, or some would argue it was the other way around, but even when they annoyed each other, there were other parts of them that meshed really well.

"What are you thinking?" Mako murmured, pressing his mouth into her hair.

"I love you." Korra smiled up at him as his hand stroked through her loose hair.

"I love you too." He grinned and shifted his hips a little where they were still joined getting an amused grin from her. "I couldn't ask for a better wife than one of my best friends."

"Even when I annoy you?"

"Especially when you annoy me." Mako grinned. "You keep me from taking things too seriously all the time." He hugged her closer. "I'd be lost without you."

"I'm not going anywhere." Korra grinned. "Not ever."

"Never?" Mako grinned with mischief in his eyes. "But I wanted to see more lacy stuff." Korra couldn't stop herself form laughing as he turned her under him and kissed her solidly, moving without a second thought.

The man liked the lace.


End file.
